storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Soul
!!!!!NOT FINISHED YET!!!!!!! “Stellia give it back!” I screamed at my best friend. “Geez, here.” She said as she tossed me back my criss-cross hair pin, it was a dark blue and purple. I got it from my crush Vincent Meldo. He was a guard in training for our village of Lilialah. “Hey Madison-“Stellia stuttered before I cut her off. “I told you to call me Mads” I said with an annoyed tone. “Never mind” she said kind of disappointed. We sat im silence for a while and I started to think of the Damayga forest where my grandma was from. She was full elf so she spent a lot of time in the forest. I remembered the small houses where the pixies lived, and I remembered the huge redwood house where all the deliguns lived. “Madison, Madison!” someone shouted as they were shaking me. I snapped out of my daydream when I realized it was Vincent. “V-Vincent” I stuttered out still half dazed from my daydream. “Finally you’re awake” he muttered under his breath. “Stellia and I want to show you something that we have been working on for a while.” I got up and hesitantly followed knowing this could be a prank. We walked through the village market where my mother and father were managing their Damaygus style jewelry booth. I watched as two of my older brothers, Kovi and Lellin were helping my parents man the booth. “Close your eyes” Vincent said with a giddy tone. “Fine, only if it’s a good surprise though” I stated really curious to see what they were planning. “It is, trust us” Stellia cut in well pulling out a blindfold. They led me to what seemed like a really short time but in reality was probably only 5 minutes. They pulled off my blindfold and I opened my eyes. I saw a beautiful tree fort that was an orange color and red leaves. “I lent them my Damaygus logs from my seventh birthday because I know you love the Damaygus forest sis.” Cole, my younger brother who was eight, explained to me as he came down the rope ladder from the tree fort. “Cole you didn’t have to do that for me.” I said getting teary. “I know, but you didn’t get that many last time you were there and I wanted to do something nice for you, since you always protect me from the bullies.” Cole expressed looking down at the ground clutching a small orange twig. I wiped away a tear as I remembered the last time I was there. It was last year on my birthday and I was waiting for the teleportation sequence to happen so I could go to the forest and see my grandmother and perform the ritual. Finally the world started to merge together and I closed my eyes because it always made me dizzy. When I opened my eyes I saw the beautiful orange trees with the crimson red leaves, my grandmother walked towards me and hugged me. We walked towards the memory tree where the ceremony would be performed. I went out to explore and get more flowers, logs anything I could find to bring home. A few hours later, I went back to the memory tree where everyone was waiting for me. I walked up the steps to the red and orange tree where I slowly put my hand on the tree. As I did that I remembered all the birthdays that I ever had. From my first to my fourteenth. After that I said goodbye to my grandma and the tree sent me home. Cole only had half an hour to collect things before the ceremony so he didn’t get much. “Do you like it?” Stellia asked in anticipation. “I- I love it” I answered still in shock about how they did this for me. “Can I come with you guys to play sometimes?” Cole asked looking really excited that there was no way I could say no. “Of course you can Cole.” I replied after I wiped away my last tear. “Do you guys want to meet here tomorrow at, let’s say two in the afternoon?” They all replied with a cheery yes. Vincent, Stellia, and I walked to the market where I had to go help clean up the booth. They next day at one thirty I was slowly checking the small watch that my father had given to me on my eighth birthday. “Waiting for something?” someone asked somehow sneaking up behind me. I whipped around to see my father standing there. He looked so sincere and kind with his brown-red hair and his black glasses and wrap around clothing. “Yeah Im waiting till two to meet up with friends.” I explained to him. “Well, you better hurry because that clock is ten minutes behind so technically its two right no, not one fifty.” He said pointing to the watch and taking it. “Hey give me that back! ... wait what did you say?!” I got up and started to run to the tree house on the west outskirts of town. As I was running I slid my hair clip into my hair making sure it doesn’t fall out. I got there right as Stellia came down from the hill, I stared at her parents house. It had three floors and made out of a luscious red cherry wood. I envied their house. We lived in a ramshackle hut built with scrap metal and a few tarps and they got a cherry tree house. I couldn’t do anything and there was nothing I could do. I could just stare in awe like everyone else. “Mads you forgot me!!” Cole whined from behind me. Winded from the short run he sat down and caught his breath. “So what are we going to do?” Vincent said climbing down from the rope ladder. I shrugged. I couldn’t believe he was there the whole time. How could I have known.